


Unbreakable bonds

by The Eternal Scribe (Cloud_Gazer)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannon Divergence, F/M, Protective!Self-insert, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Some romance but it's not romance based, Twins, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Gazer/pseuds/The%20Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: I idly cracked my knuckles. "You know, I'm not one for unnecessary violence," I turned my head to stare at the crazed man a few feet away. "but it's really not polite to try and eat my younger sister." Apparently you don't stop being an older sister, even after you die. Self-insert OC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to move this here as well, why? I have no idea.

_All things considered everything actually didn't end so bad._

_I actually was able to do something good and not mess everything up. Granted there was a select few times…at least I was able to make those I cared about the most happy._

_The funny thing about being Reborn in a fictional series is that you get attached to the characters, they're no longer drawings on a page, they're real. Even for someone like me, who is very picky when it comes to people I like, I found myself being attached._

_Of course it wasn't my intention at first, I had every intention to just sit back and allow things to happen. Who was I to interfere with their future?_

_That was what I though at first, then things just happened._

_In the end I wasn't superman, I couldn't save everyone, but I tried my hardest so I suppose that's what counts._

_I'm guessing that you would like to get on with the story? Sorry I'm told once I start going I'm near impossible to stop._

_You see I didn't actually come into consciousness until my mind was wiped clean and made room for me to finally awaken._

_And well, let me tell you it wasn't what I had been expecting._

* * *

 

Snow it was _everywhere_.

Delicate flakes danced in front of my face, twirling elegantly as the harsh wind threatened to freeze my nose off of my face.

I blinked staring out at the vast forest in front of me.

_Where was I?_

Turning my head to observe my surroundings a lock of long brown hair floating in the wind caught my attention, beside me was a small child sitting in the snow staring blankly at the sky. What was a small child like her doing alone in a forest like this?

 _What was_ I _doing here?_

I remembered death, the panic that enveloped me as I tried to claw my way back up to the surface. There had been cold terror as my limbs lost energy and I slowly drifted into the depths of the ocean.

Then there had been darkness, I had felt myself give up and _die._

I looked down at my knees, staring at the small hands covered in gloves that had sunken into the snow a few inches. They were tiny, like they belonged to a small child.

Brows furrowing I brought my hand up and clenched it, watching as the small appendage did the same. _Was this my hand?_ That shouldn't have been possible though, since my hand was so much larger then this.

The child beside me shuffled in the snow and I looked back over to her, child-like brown eyes stared at me blankly as if she was trying to figure out who I was. She didn't look all there actually, perhaps she was shocked? Was the fear making her not think correctly?

"Do you know where we are?" I asked a soft but young voice coming from me as I spoke. I paused and brought a hand up to my throat.

 _This…was I a child?_ The hints lead to it, but how could that be possible? One didn't become younger when they died, they well… _died._

When the child didn't answer and just continued to stare I wasn't too bothered, the idea that I had become a child was troubling me more.

Rebirth wasn't all too impossible, but the fact that I still had my memories was rather unusual. It wasn't much of a second life if I remembered my past one, now was it? So why did I still have my memories?

Actually this body seemed pretty young, probably around the age of the girl beside me. If I were to believe this rebirth theory, why had I suddenly remembered everything from my past life at this moment? Wouldn't it have been more fair for the rest of the people that I just remained normal and not be a twenty year old in a child's body?

Then there was the question as to _why_ , I never did anything extraordinary to receive something like this. If it was even a gift to begin with, that was something to be pondered.

A crunching of snow drew my attention and I turned toward the noise, noticing a man walking toward us slowly. But I didn't feel any relief, something inside of me noticed he was different. There was a vaguely inhuman way he walked, it wasn't graceful but it wasn't the clumsy steps that a normal human would make when walking through snow.

"Little girls, are you lost?"

There was a darkness to his voice, one that you'd expect a serial killed to have when he was trying to lure his prey into his clutches. It made a shiver roll down my spine and from the terrified look the child held she sensed something as well.

The man looked up, mouth twisting open into a wide grin that showed a rather impressive pair of _sharp_ canines.

_Vampire._

A small part of me scoffed, but the logical part _knew_ that what I was seeing was a blood sucking beast in front of us.

His eyes bled into a ominous glow of blood red, and something absolutely feral shone in his gaze. "It that's the case, then may I drink your blood?"

When he made a move for the small child I reacted before he even took a step, I placed myself in front of the shivering girl and narrowed my eyes up at the man.

I didn't know what was going on, but I wasn't about to let some creep hurt the helpless child behind me.

He halted for a mili-second, probably not expecting it, before he lunged forward in a blur of speed. A clawed hand grabbed my head and turned it so he could have easier access to my neck. Fear shot through me but I didn't move, not when I was protecting someone.

"Stop!"

The girls scream echoed through the forest, but the beast paid no mind to it. His hot breath fanned against my neck, and I once again found myself in a position where I would probably die _again_.

Before he could do anything else his head exploded, speckles of red decorating part of my face as a boy put his hand through his cranium.

"You're a disgrace to all vampires."

Chocolate brown hair swirled in the wind as he turned to look at us, a face so perfectly sculpted and flawless under all the red blood it couldn't have been human. He looked at us, eyes glowing a vibrant red as he brought up his hand and lapped at the blood coating it.

"Are you two okay?"

Funnily enough he looked eerily similar to Kaname Kuran.

Distractedly I wiped off the blood on my face, but I didn't move my eyes from his gaze, he had just made someones head _explode_. Going along with the fact that apparently I had ended up in some odd alternate universe where vampires were real, that meant he was probably one too.

From the looks of it he was more in control then the other guy, but that didn't exactly comfort me. When paired with the strength he seemed to wield this guy was much more dangerous.

"Why are you two here alone in this sort of place?"

From behind me I could hear the small girl shuffle to look over my shoulder curiously, she didn't say a word either but just stared at him.

Not seeming the least bit bothered he gently grabbed my hand, long fingers easily enveloping it as he pulled me up. I blinked and then turned to the small girl, she had yet to move.

"Let's go." I murmured softly, holding a hand out for her.

She observed it for a moment before reaching up and grabbing it, slowly she got up on her feet, long hair waving around wildly as she silently stood next to me.

"I'm Kaname. You?"

I pushed back the confusion that washed over me when I heard his name, _this shouldn't be possible_ but now wasn't the time to have a mental break down.

We both looked up at him and I finally decided to speak to him, he _had_ saved us after all so it was only common courtesy.

"I…don't know." I replied though on the tip of my tongue I wanted to say the name I had been called in my past life. There was a big chance I was known as someone different so I didn't want to confuse anyone by telling them I was called by another name.

I felt the little girl start to shiver and looked at her, tears were forming in her eyes and threatening to spill down her cheeks as she trembled visibly. I felt something soften inside me, and pushed back my own fear so I could move forward to wrap her in a hug.

_She was so small._

Larger arms surrounded us both, and though the small girl seemed to take comfort in his warmth I couldn't help but still be wary.

I didn't know what the heck was going on, but I supposed I would figure it out eventually. For now I'd just play along.

* * *

 

"I understand, you want them to be taken care of Kaname-kun." Smiling gently Kaien looked toward the Pureblood. "You're the son of the person I am in debt to…"

He glanced at the two girls sitting beside Kaname, taking in their identical faces. Yuuki was holding a small bowl of pudding in her hands while her sister, Miki was sitting silently as she listened to them talk.

He could already tell that he'd have no problem telling them apart, while Yuuki's face was blank she had a certain aura to her that just spoke of purity. Miki on the other had was as straight faced as her sister, but he could almost sense a sternness to her almost like solider in the face of enemy.

Curiously Yuuki sniffed at the bowl of pudding, eyes curious as she poked it.

He rose a brow at her actions. "This child doesn't seem to know the pudding can be eaten."

"Yeah their memories seem to have disappeared completely." Kaname replied as he picked up the spoon lying on the side of the plate. He dipped it into part of the pudding and held it in front of the small girls face. "You should use a spoon to eat it," He informed, opening his mouth to show her what he meant. "Yes, ahh."

She looked visibly startled as she stared at his mouth, as if noticing something.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked gently. "Open up."

For a moment she looked like she was going to do something before she looked back at her sister and then crawled nearer to her twin as if seeking comfort.

Kaien blinked. "They seem to be close."

The male brunet nodded, watching the two with unreadable eyes. "She was being protected," he motioned to Yuuki as he spoke, "by her sister when I found them. I'm not surprised that she feels comforted by her."

Kaien nodded in understanding. Despite having no memories Yuuki and Miki seemed to bond to each other instinctively as if some part of them still remembered that they were sisters.

* * *

 

Vampire Knight, I was in _Vampire Knight_.

I stared at the ceiling above me as Yuuki slept, face peaceful as she laid on her side while clinging onto my hand as if it were her life line.

It hadn't taken me long to figure it out, with Kaname, Kaien Cross and finally the girls name being revealed as Yuuki I would have to be an idiot not to realize it.

I was in Vampire Knight and I was Yuuki's _twin_.

_This really wasn't right._

Vampire Knight had been a sad Manga, heck the artist had even _said_ it was a tragedy. There had been so much that was going on and then for the Manga to end the way it did, I had nearly had a fit.

Besides being manipulative Kaname had been lonely, and in the end was left alone as a human. It was nice of Yuuki to sacrifice herself so he could enjoy the sun again, but I wondered what he felt when he realized no one was around anymore.

Well not including those children, but don't get me started on them.

The ending had sucked but I had accepted it, if there was one thing I was good at it was adapting.

This situation was a little extreme though. The last memory I had was dying and then falling into a peaceful darkness, next thing I knew I was waking up in the snow being attacked by a vampire.

Why had my memories come back? Did Juri erasing my mind somehow awaken my consciousness? How was she able to erase both Yuuki and I's mind while making our vampire sides nearly non-existent? It was odd that I knew what had happened, but couldn't actually remember it happening to me. So in all actuality Juri's mind erasing really did nothing but awaken my past self.

And hopefully make sure I wasn't a vampire at the moment. I didn't want to handle that craziness when I had everything else on my plate.

I was just a normal girl, I had signed up for the Navy at eighteen and proceeded to serve my country for two years before I had died. I had a mother and father just like anyone else and lived in a peaceful town where any violence was taken care of. I had never been out to war, nor had I been in a situation where I'd need to fight to survive.

A normal human being just like most of the people in the world.

So for me to end up here, in the situation I was, it was inevitable that things would change. Things that I already had no control of.

I wasn't too keen on the idea of purposely trying to change things, these people were real and I was no God. Things had ended out badly in the Manga and I would try to nudge it in the right direction but wouldn't make it my main purpose.

I turned my head to look at Yuuki, and felt something akin to protectiveness wash over me. I had been an older sister in my past life, and just like now I had always made sure anyone who had tried to mess with her was taken care of.

It didn't matter that I was human, if someone, even a vampire, so much as thought about touching a hair on their head I would make sure they'd regret it.

I was Miki, twin of Yuuki Cross and my life had gotten much more difficult.

* * *

 

 

 **Miki-** Beautiful princess


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki really had forgotten everything.

At first it hadn't been very obvious, but as soon as Cross handed her some clothes and she had only stared at them blankly I realized I had a lot to help her with.

Well I wanted to, I _really_ wanted to help her figure out how to put on clothes and eat with a fork but I had to play the clueless child as well unless Kaien were to figure me out. Which meant I needed to 'forget' how to do things as well.

It was irritating.

"What's this?"

I turned toward the small voice and looked at what Yuuki was holding, in her hand was a sock but she was eyeing it as if it were an alien. I looked around the room to make sure Cross wasn't around before I walked over and sat in front of her.

As far as Cross was aware Yuuki hadn't said a word, around him that was. I could see in her eyes that she was still trying to figure out if he was going to do anything bad to us. Which made sense since her first impression of people was a crazed vampire trying to devour us.

I took the sock from her hand and motioned toward her leg. "It's a sock, you put it on your foot." I explained softly.

Yuuki blinked at me then looked at her leg. "Why?"

"To keep it warm." I made a movement with my hand for her to bring up her leg, when she did I started to put the sock on her foot. "Like this."

A small smile formed on her face, but nonetheless bright and just pure _Yuuki._

The sound of feet coming toward the room we were in made me stiffen, and Yuuki instantly pulled her foot back to hide it underneath her leg. I didn't have much time to be startled that she was playing along before Cross came in, his long hair tied in a low ponytail.

"You are both are so cute!" He cooed as we stared up at him. "I was just coming up to say it was time for dinner!" And with a wave he was heading back down the hall, leaving Yuuki and I staring after him.

I could feel myself pale, another thing that was bad about being such a young child was the fact that I couldn't cook. So that meant we had to eat Kaien's food that he tended to add a little bit of his 'imagination' to.

Getting up with Yuuki following soon after we both headed to the kitchen, the smell of some sort of vegetable wafting through the halls. I held back a sigh and the inner carnivore in me whimpered, I was a really heavy duty meat eater so to have a meal with just vegetables was saddening.

Hesitantly I peeked into the room, eyeing the bowls set on the table.

Kaien noticed us and waved with a bright smile on his face from his seat. "Come on in and sit where you like, everything is served already."

I walked over to the table and hoisted myself on a chair, Yuuki doing the same thing, and eyed the soup warily.

"It's Avocado, Banana and Strawberry soup! Enjoy!"

I had to stop myself from making a terrified face, as far as Kaien knew I had no clue what any of those things were not to mention what they tasted like. So that meant I had to _eat_ it.

I peered down at the soup, wincing at the thought of all those ingredients that were mixed together and risked a glance back up at Kaien. He was staring at us with expectant brown eyes, most likely waiting for us to tell him what we thought about the food.

Yuuki picked up the spoon and poked a Strawberry piece curiously but otherwise had yet to try the soup as well.

The polite thing to do was thank him for the food and then eat it, Kaien was nice enough to take us in so I would be rather rude to say 'hell no' like my stomach wanted me to.

Slowly I picked up the spoon and dipped it into the soup, I brought out a piece of banana a moment later. It shouldn't be _that_ bad, apart those three things were okay so together it shouldn't be deadly or anything.

Even though I said that I found myself having to force my mouth to open as I brought the spoon closer, eventually I was closing my lips around the cutlery and swallowing the odd sounding food.

It…was _terrible_.

I forced an awkward smile on my face. "It's…okay…" One down, countless other spoonfuls to go.

* * *

 

When the entryway door slammed open a few days later I nearly jumped out of my skin, from beside me Yuuki flinched eyes wide as she stared toward where the sound had originated.

A moment later Kaname was standing at the door that lead to the room we were currently occupying, eyes alert as he scanned the room meticulously.

Looking up from the book he was reading Kaien didn't seem the least bit shocked. "Hello Kaname, I didn't expect you to come this evening."

"Eh?" Kaname looked confused for a second. "Didn't you send a telegram saying that vampires who are tracking them are attacking this place?"

Cross flipped a page of his book, eyeglasses shining mischievously in the light. "Though I was skeptical of the people watching me…I made sure to hurry and ran all the way back here."

I snorted softly in amusement, making Kaname's eye turn to me. Instinctually I straightened when his gaze met mine, practically _feeling_ his age from the look in his eyes. Kaname was a _very_ old Pureblood despite his looks and I didn't want to take his childishness as signs he was any less dangerous then he was.

"Who…are you?"

I turned my head toward Yuuki who was staring at Kaname from beside me, eyes looking at him with curiosity but also a little bit of hesitation.

The taller brunet straightened and sent her a small smile. "Kaname, and you?"

She looked toward me and I nodded, she visibly straightened. "We're Yuuki and Miki." She replied softly.

It was odd to see her this way around Kaname, since she had always seemed so happy to be around him in the Manga. I suppose though, she had a reason to be wary around him since she had seen him destroy that vampires head effortlessly.

"It's nice to meet you both."

* * *

 

Within a week the two had slipped into a perfect synchrony that he had a hard time grasping the fact that they didn't remember being sisters. Kaien had watched their growth quietly as the days passed, it wasn't very obvious but Yuuki was starting to copy the way her older sister acted toward things like Kaname.

Miki had instantly straightened when the Purebloods eyes settled onto her form, eyes hard and posture surprisingly rigid much like the Hunters had when he had passed while still working for the association. Unintentionally or not Yuuki had copied her, though her eyes were softer and even filled with curiosity showing that she wasn't as wary around Kaname.

It only made sense that Yuuki was trying to copy her sister, he had a feeling she was silently looking up to Miki as a role model ever since the night they came to his house.

He could see that their reaction to Kaname made the brunet unhappy, though he didn't visibly show it Kaien saw the flash of sadness before it was instantly dispersed.

It would take time, but he knew that the two would eventually warm up to the Pureblood if they were able to unconsciously remember each other then some part of them would recall Kaname as well. Well at least Yuuki might warm up to him, Miki would take a bit longer since she was so on guard around the vampire at the moment.

Distractedly he wondered if she would be a good vampire Hunter but then got rid of the thought as quickly as it came. Kaname would _kill_ him if he put her in such a dangerous position.

* * *

 

"Is Kaname a bad person?"

I turned to face Yuuki who's wide eyes regarded me with the openness of a child, after the tense meeting with Kaname he had left we had headed to bed. Being a vampire meant he was only available at night and being a Pureblood meant he was going to be very busy dealing with politics and the like so he wouldn't be able to stay long.

I thought a moment before answering. "Inherently, no."

Her nose scrunched up in confusion. "What does inhe-inherntly mean?" She asked, struggling a moment with the word pronunciation.

I held back a smile. "It is not in his nature to be 'bad' ," I explained silently. "sometimes when you have no choice, there's decisions you have to make that make people turn against you."

"That sounds sad." Yuuki commented, and she brought a hand up to grip mine. "Do a lot of people think Kaname is bad person?"

I paused and thought of the future, perhaps not so much in the past but I knew for sure that people would call his actions 'evil'. "I'm not sure."

"Though he's kind of scary, his eyes look gentle."

I had always thought Yuuki was very observant when it came to Kaname and his feelings, well at first she had been but as time passed she had turned to Zero. It was surprising to hear those words out of a five year olds mouth but with Yuuki being well _Yuuki_ it wasn't all that unexpected.

I nodded in agreement. "He did save us from that vampire, so I suppose he might not be too bad."

A small smile bloomed on her face. "You're right."

* * *

 

After that Yuuki just sort of started liking Kaname a little more, it may have been because of what I said or a completely different reason but I was relieved to see her run up to him a year later with a wide smile.

I had honestly been worried that she would turn a cold shoulder to him, for some reason she had been very reluctant to talk to him the last time he showed up.

I watched them from afar in pants and a shirt with a small cloak over me, unlike Yuuki I didn't take a liking to wearing a dress in _winter._

"Kaname-sama!"

The Pureblood allowed her to cling to his legs, eyes startled before he calmed down. "Kaname-sama?" He repeated with a raised brow.

Yuuki turned and motioned for me to come closer, I reluctantly did as she asked but stopped when I was a foot away from the two. Yuuki took a step back as well and beamed up at the vampire with slightly red cheeks. "Today is our birthday! It's been a year since the day Kaname-sama saved us!"

Then in perfect sync we bowed. "Thank you Kaname-sama." We chorused.

Thanks to the Navy I had been posted in Japan and eventually learned the language as well as their customs, I had planned on formally thanking Kaname by myself but I hadn't expected her to do the same thing.

I turned my head toward Yuuki, who simply giggled.

We straightened and looked up to Kaname who looked shell shocked at our behavior. I didn't blame him, over the past few months Yuuki and I had progressed to the point that we were now saying things at the sometime without realizing it. It was a mixture between being around each other so often and being so close that made us that way.

In a way I wasn't really her twin, but that didn't stop me from boding with her like I was. I always had a deep bond with my past sister, and after arriving here it just sort of passed onto Yuuki without warning.

Kaname turned to Cross who cowered at the stern gaze sent his way. "Hearing that Miki and Yuuki had been kidnapped I rushed over." Cross flinched under his unwavering stare. "Haven't you had enough? Can't you call me by normal methods?"

Kaien scratched his head sheepishly. "Well…"

"And what's with the 'sama' and bowing?"

Before the Pureblood could say anything else Yuuki interrupted, eyes shining as she stared up at Kaname.

"So today," She chirped making him turn his eyes down to her. "Congratulations Kaname-sama!"

I felt the urge to face palm, I suppose someone should have explained what birthdays meant to her. I was glad my memories hadn't been erased like hers had, it must be tough to have absolutely _no_ memories.

Kaname's eyes softened and I closed my eyes as he suddenly placed a hand on each of our heads.

"That's wrong Yuuki, it's congratulations to _you_ two." I could almost imagine the soft look he had on his features. "But thank you."

Sometimes I forgot I was also was his sister, it wasn't because he showed more affection for her since I was the one who stayed away from him. But instead it was a mixture between the fact just slipping my mind and the huge difference between him and us.

The way he stood, spoke, his face, everything about him spoke royalty and inhuman. No human could pull off the effortless glide he had to his steps, nor could anyone have such sadness in their eyes unless they went through what he had.

I felt a little cruel that I was acting clueless, but I had no choice. Besides the fact that I didn't feel the connection that had sparked between Yuuki and I, Kaname was just too manipulative for me to fully open up to him. He played people like pawns on the chess board and while that might come from his age I couldn't agree with it.

People should choose their own destines, not have someone use them for their own means.

I didn't hate Kaname but I wasn't as affectionate as Yuuki was with him. It came from dealing with more then a few people in past that I had trusted and then been stabbed in the back by.

No it wasn't hate I felt for him, it was sympathy and hesitation.

* * *

 

I had completely forgotten that I had to go to school, _again._

"Look they're exactly the same."

"Amazing I've never seen a pair of twins before."

I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritation at the less then subtle whispers echoing through the hallway as Yuuki and I passed the students. Didn't they have something better to do?

I could feel Yuuki's nervousness radiating off of her as she walked beside me, this was the first time we had stepped outside of the Kaien's house and so far it was less then pleasant. We were attending the Elementary school located near the middle of town, and though it was slightly more formal then I was used to it was still _school._

"One of them looks kind of scary, she reminds me of my grandmother."

"I can't even tell them apart, maybe they're clones."

 _Don't terrify the small children, don't terrify the small children._ I knew that being twins people were sure to be interested and talk, but this was terrible. We were just people, and we could also _hear everything they were saying._

I wasn't a fan of going to school again, but neither did I want to show my so called 'genius' and just skip it all together. That would draw attention and really wouldn't make any sense since I supposedly had no memories of my life before five years old.

I'd have to stick through this, even though the very thought made me want to hit something.

We eventually reached our classroom and headed inside. The classroom was similarly built to resemble Cross Academy's rooms, which made me wonder if the two were connected in some way. The children here would graduate and then head to Cross Academy completely unaware that there was about to be _vampires_ living right next to them.

Yuuki followed me silently as we walked up the steps and toward the back of the class. I wasn't about to have my back to any of these children, not when they could throw paper balls or something of the like at our heads.

I ignored the curious gazes aimed our way and allowed Yuuki to sit in the seat closest to the window incase we needed to make a quick getaway. She sat down, shoulders tense making me sigh internally.

I may be hating this but for Yuuki this was one of the first times she had been around children her age that wasn't me. I reached out a hand and rested it on her shoulder comfortingly, she shot a look my way and I forced myself to give her a small smile.

"It's okay."

She visibly relaxed and rose her own hand to place it on mine, she gave it a light squeeze and murmured a quiet 'thanks' but still stared at the children warily that chatted below us.

"Wow, twins."

"So cool I wish I had one."

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. _Do **not** terrify the small children. Do **not** terrify the small children._

_…_

_…_

Arriving back home was like a godsend, I nearly sobbed in happiness as we stepped through the doorway. The day had been easy, we had learned our alphabet and chatted how to add and subtract numbers. Nothing I didn't know.

I had fallen asleep three times despite my attempts to listen and be a good student. It was hard though since I had already been through school and while I wasn't an honor student I had passed. Now I had to go through everything all over again.

Well at least Cross Academy would be interesting, I had that to look forward to.

Sort of.

* * *

 

It was when I was eight that I finally decided to approach Cross.

"How can I help you my adorable daughter?" He cooed making me want to scowl at the tone. I didn't really care that he called me his daughter, it was the way he talked to me like a child that hurt my ears.

I crossed my arms and stared him straight in the eye. "I want to learn how to protect Yuuki."

He became silent as he peered at me, eyes hidden behind the glare of the glass lens. I could feel the seriousness in his aura, it was not unlike a General but also had a certain quality to it that spoke of age and knowledge. I didn't move my eyes from his face, he _needed_ to understand how serious I was about doing this.

"Why do you think I could help you?" He finally asked.

I thought my answer out carefully, I had never shown Kaien any real sort of reason he should expect I was smarter then a normal girl. I was serious yes, he most definitely knew that, but he shouldn't think I was a genius or anything. "I don't, I just want to protect Yuuki and you're the only person I can think of to ask for help."

Which was true, beside Kaname, Cross was the main figure in Yuuki and I's lives.

He steepled his fingers and placed his chin to rest on them. "I see."

I stood stiffly, not moving a muscle as he stared off in space. Ever since Yuuki had been attacked by that vampire when we were first found I knew I needed to find a way to fight. I didn't want to be that weak in the face of our enemy, not when I could learn how to defend against it.

I hoped he would understand my intentions and allow me to go to a martial arts class or higher a tutor in the very least. If not I'd figure out something else by myself.

A reminiscent smile formed on his face. "You're just like her…" I could see he was caught in the memories of his past, perhaps thinking about the time he was a hunter.

I blinked. "Who?"

He broke out of his daze and shook his head. "Never-mind about that," Brown eyes seemed to look into my very soul as he stared me down. "I'll accept your will to protect your sister, it's only natural after all."

I internally sagged in relief but made sure to keep myself still on the outside. _Thank goodness_ he accepted me.

"In fact I'll be the one to teach you."

That…hadn't been what I was expecting.

* * *

 


End file.
